HighSchool DxD: Raiden Jigoku-tanzō
by Jigoku Kara no Koneko
Summary: This story is for fun and as a self set challenge
1. Intro

**I Jigoku Kara no Koneko, hereby declare that I own nothing other than the oc's that appear in this chapter, and that all credit should be given to the author Ichiei Ishibumi for the thanks of bringing us readers the original work of HighSchool DxD in the form of a light novel**

* * *

A little boy around the age of 6 is sat reading an advanced strategy for beginners at chess book while in front of a chess board when he hears a female voice call out to him

"onii-chan" the girl called out to her sibling "Okaa-san said that food is ready"

"ah '******'-chan give me a second ill mark my page" he says back while creasing the edge of a page while closing the book "shall we" he says while standing up and extending his hand out to the girl whose face is blurred out due to the light in his eyes.

his vision then goes black and when it comes back he is sat at a table eating curry when an older woman comes running into the room and slings him over her shoulder while picking the younger girl up under her other arm and begins to run from the house " Okaa-san why do you look scared?, where are you taking us?" he asks getting further and further away from the house

"We are ru-" she is cut of as the boy screams

"no Otou-san, no let me go Otou-sans hurt, let me go, let m-" this time he is cut of as the hand that was holding him jams into the back of his neck and just before he falls unconscious he hears his mother whisper softly to him "sorry Raiden I hope you won't be mad at me when you wake up but for us to survive we need to escape quietly" he then loses consciousness and hears another voice that sounds almost panicked and he feels like someone is shaking him, "onii-chan, onii-chan, ONII-"he shoots up in to a sitting position an knocks the person into a lying position cutting of what they were saying, while panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face panicking from the memory in the form of a dream.

"onii-chan" he hears the voice again and realises that it was his sister "what's wrong you started screaming in your sleep while I was trying to wake you" she says while sitting up and pulling him into a hug that filled him full of security

"It was nothing just a bad dream" he looks around to see the digital clock and calendar in the room "ah todays the day we start our new school isn't it"

"yeah" the girl replied confused at why yet again he changed the subject to avoid explaining the dream he always did that when he woke up like that "now common get showered and dressed and come down stairs, you should feel honoured that this is one of the few days I wake up early and actually want to go to school" she says in a bossy tone

"I'll be down in ten" he says as she walks out his room and closes the door "f***ing dream it's been like 13 years since then and I still have that same dream nearly every night when will my memories stop plaguing me" he mutters sadly a tear coming to his eye at the remembrance of how he lost his further, _'I may have to tell Athena the truth about our existence soon, I have a feeling that something's going to happen soon that will force me anyways'_ he thinks while stepping into the shower, he punches the wall cracking a tile "f***ing b******s why'd they have to kill dad why was did loving mother have to be forbidden we never did anything wrong" he asks no one tears streaming from his face as the water rained down on him therapeutically calming him down.

after eating breakfast consisting of burnt toast caked in strawberry jam to mask the flavour that was lovingly prepared by his sister he stood up and walked towards the door picking up his bag on the way, his sister following suit "off we go" he exclaims in a cheery matter stepping into the light while taking his sister's hand.

* * *

Earlier that same day

Leaving go of her bandaged hand the older boy kissed her forehead and turned around and walked out the door.

"hey freak, you got you brother bringing you all the way to class now?" a boy the same age as her called out thinking her brother was out of ear shot, she heard her brothers footsteps stop, "what happened to you hand freak?" she froze at the memory of what she had done a few days before, her brother ran back into the room and beat the boy into the ground while other boys tried to stop him she noticed them as the rest of the bullies that made her life as hell like as they could, the teacher nowhere to be seen, as the boy lost consciousness her brother stood up and turned to the others anger completely taken over and his pupil so thin that they really did look like a cats did. Her vision change to the memory of the beginning of last weekend.

'she sat in her room holding a knife crying hear eyes out the bullying that day had been the worst so far and they had almost picked on one of her friends they had cornered her and snatched her bag while she was playing with the cat that was always there just after school had finished, unfortunately one kid had seen her petting the cat and gathered the others one set to pouring out the content of her back onto the floor as the cat ran off while another picked up the carton of milk and proceeded to pour it over her as another called out "Hey freak even the cats you look so much like run away from you" he then proceeded to laugh earning a few jeers as some started to kick her into the floor. as the memory stopped playing she walked into the bathroom placing the knife onto the side of the bath and washed her body before stepping into the bath and cutting both of her wrists, after a while she started to drop in and out of consciousness as her brother ended the room when he noticed the knife on the floor and the now crimson dyed water h rushed over and dragged her from the tub and onto the floor all the time repeatedly calling her name and shaking her just as the shaking stopped she completely lost consciousness and blacked out. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a bed looking up at an unformiliar celing and her brother sat in a chair laid across her stomach.'

As her mind returned to her body she saw her brother turn to the last standing boy as the other dropped to the ground white as a sheet, she noticed the symptoms as internal hemorrhaging from the little amount of medical knowledge that Abel their guardian had taught her, just how hard was he hitting them any ways, she caught a glimpse of his face as he punched the last remaining bully in the stomach making him keel over, it was the same as before but now dawned a sadistic smile that along with the anger in his face made him look like he had lost every ounce of sanity there was then and audible snap as her brother brought his knee into the boys chest whom dropped to the floor getting whiter and whiter while breathing erratically, clearly a rib had broken and pierced a lung, as ten adults burst into the room pining her brother into a kneeling position even with ten of them he could still move sure her brother was strong but seriously he was nearly out powering the joint efforts of the fully grown men, it then struck her that he arms and hands were covered in cuts and his clothed caked in blood looking around the room she had yet to find a spot on the wall, floor or celling not covered in blood there were multiple unconscious bodies on the floor adults in cuddled, she returned her gaze to her brother an looked into his eyes realising that they held not hatred but pain the pain he felt for his sister, squeezing her way through past the adults she hugged her brother hard begging him to stop suddenly he jerked to a stop and the adults released he she looked him in the eyes once more and saw that his face now held a disgusted expression aimed not at the bullies, not at the adults that had not noticed anything wrong but at himself like he hated himself for succumbing to his hatred. With that the dream came to an end and she woke up in her bed sweating profoundly " I wonder if I had that dream came because of what day it is" she whispered to herself

after showering and pulling on her uniform she realised it was the wrong one "oh yeah we start 'Kuoh' today don't we" she said to herself while striping down to put her new uniform on looking into the mirror she saw two green eyes with slit like pupil starring back at her a head of aqua coloured hair that has two long bangs going past her shoulders to rest on her breasts and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back has a short bob cut, (much like Koneko's only with the longer band going down to rest on her breasts), "yep I look damn good I wonder what onii-chan will say when I wake him up" she said turning on her heels to head for her brother's room, knocking on the door she stepped in and walked over to his bed, he was covered in sweat like she had been not too long ago herself, she started to shake him awake and panicked when he started to scream "onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan, ONII-" she was cut off as her brother shot up into a sitting position knocking her back into a lying position on his bed while he was panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face with a panicked look on his face

"Onii-chan" she says again "what's wrong you started screaming in your sleep while I was trying to wake you" while sitting up and pulling him into a hug

"it was nothing just a bad dream" she saw him look round to the digital clock and calendar in the room "ah todays the day we start our new school isn't it" he says now calmed down from the hug

"yeah" she replies confused at why yet again he changed the subject to avoid explaining the dream he always did that when he woke up like that, it was almost as if he could tell the question was coming and avoided it before it could be asked throwing the thought to the back of her mind she spoke up, "now common get showered and dressed and come down stairs, you should feel honoured that this is one of the few days I wake up early and actually want to go to school" in an almost bossy tone

"I'll be down in ten" he replied as she walked out his room and closes the door

just as she was setting the jam covered toast down on the table her brother came into the room and they ate in silence, once finished she stood up and followed her brother to the day and like him picking up her bag, feeling her hand getting grabbed she looked up as her brother tugged her forward stepping into the light "off we go" she heard him say, "ummu, lets" she replied following him out pulling the door behind her.

* * *

**So what did you think, I know pretty long for an intro right? your probably wondering why is it so long when it's based around the same thing but from two viewpoints?, well I'll tell y'all why I would have broken it into two chapters but that would have just meant that to read the intro you would need to load a new page, so to save you guy and girls the 30 seconds it takes to load a page I stuck it into one chapter.**

**Your reviews are welcome with open arms but please do keep them constructive and helpful, as this is the first time I've shared my work with anyone other than my friend and to be honest one person isn't really anything to go off.**

**How the heck authors actually do this for living is beyond me but he then do a great job and I admire them for it, it's harder than it looks it took me days to even think of the scenario and twice as long to figure out how to change it from notes on bits of scrap paper into something that looked like reading material.**

**This is Jigoku Kara no Koneko biding you farewell and I hope you to be reading your reviews and that you continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Jigoku Kara no Koneko, hereby declare that I own nothing other than the oc's that apear in this chapter, and that all credit should be given to the author Ichiei Ishibumi for the thanks of bringing us readers the original work of HighSchool DxD in the form of a light novel**

* * *

Raiden's POV

After receiving our class schedules and floor plan of the main building my sister and I split up and went to our respective class and looking at the floor plan we were in the rooms directly above and below each other first years on the first floor, second years on the second floor, etc., arriving at the door to my class a knocked at the door to declare my arrival "ah, this might be him now" came a female voice from the other side of the door "come in" it beckoned, I slide the door open and stepped in closing it as I did and stood next to a rather young woman that looked no older than 21 at the most, "nice to meet you will be your teacher for homeroom and English, would you please introduce yourself to the class" she said in a cheery tune, looks like she either hasn't noticed my pupils or really doesn't care because she is actually making eye contact for the last 3 years the only ones to do that were my sister and Abel our guardian so I was slightly shocked at the genuine smile I received, "Raiden-kun?" she asked "there something wrong?", "no" I replied and turned to face the class, " I am Raiden Jigoku-tanzō glad to make your acutance" I said finishing with a wink, I immediately slapped myself in my mind I had just brought attention to my eyes and it was already having adverse effects as among the rather loud whispers of girls saying how cute I was I heard someone mention my eyes taking a piece of calk from my pocket I brought my arm up swiftly releasing the calk as I did and hit the boy square in the forehead, "mention my eyes in that way again and ill personally prepare your headstone" I said darkly my eyes narrowed the entire class gasped at my complete emotional 180 that my personality had just took, "hey dude you show up two weeks late and the first thing you do is threaten someone, what the hell man" the guy he had whispered to spoke up, ignoring him I turned back to the teacher wile correcting myself, "my seating arraignments if you would" I asked she pointed to the back behind the one whom had spoken up, "behind Hyoudou-san please" she said unfazed by my action, "thank you" I said bowing slightly I picked up my bag and set my self down behind Hyoudou, and readied myself for class.

* * *

Athena's POV

separating from my brother I found my class and knocked on the door, "come in an elderly voice said, I entered the room and bowed to her to show respect then faced the front of the class, "hi I'm Athena Jigoku-tanzō, pleasure to meet your acquaintances" I said then looked to the elderly woman "Koneko-chan, please raise your hand, Athena-san beside Koneko if you would" she said her voice held a wise and thoughtful tone, I bowed again and sat in the window seat next to Koneko, "hope we can get along" I whispered and received a nod in reply, looking closely she looked cute in a mascot like way but I couldn't put a finger on why and she gave of a faint aura similar to my brother 'no I know well get along you have the same feel as my brother has that caring and the 'hey I get along with anyone whom isn't a pervert' one,' I then got ready for class, at the end of class I received a text saying 'make sure the window at the back of the class is open' it has from my brother I replied that it was and the next thing I noticed was a blur come down from above and a pair of hands appear on the window ledge, it was my brother, "yo, my cute Imouto" he said as he hopped through the window, by now a few people were staring in our direction Koneko included, "what's up with the window entry" I half yelled, "thought I'd surprise you" he laughed, "you coming to the head master's office I need to ask him something", "guess I'll have to make sure you don't do anything else crazy" I chuckled realising what he was going to ask we then left for to see the headmaster.

* * *

Raiden's POV

stepping into the head masters office I noticed my homeroom teacher and she didn't look pleased 's**t bet she's here about the window stunt' ignoring her I asked my question, "headmaster-sama, I would like to request permission to carry a musical instrument on school grounds", "may if request your reason" he asked back a serious look on his face, " yes, it is a pass time of I my sister and I to sing and play and I was wondering if we could do it during breaks" I said been as polite ask possible, "I don't see why not" he said then paused "as long as there is no repeat of the window stunt" he laughed, "you have my word thank you sir, now I shall take my leave", I bowed and went to turn round when he stopped me, "wait, there are three students that requested to see you, Yuki-sensei you may leave send them in if they are there when you exit please" he said receiving a bow from my homeroom teacher, as she left she beckoned her hand and three females entered, one had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes, the next had short black hair with purple coloured eyes hidden behind a set of glasses and the third had long aqua coloured hair tied up in a high ponytail the same shade as my sister, like me she had yellow eyes, she had breasts rivalling that of the red head and had a figure to match. I received in elbow from my sister who realised that I was staring at the aqua haired girl earning a stifled laugh from the trio as the headmaster cleared his throat to get our attention, "this is Rias Gremory president of the 'occult research club'" he said gesturing to the red head whom bowed slightly in response, "Sona Sitri the student council president" now gesturing to the bespectacled shorter of the three "and finally Yukina Sora, she keeps asking me to let her make a chess club but with no members it's not happening" he said finally gesturing to the aqua haired beauty, "these are the three that sent me recommendations after Sona hear leaked you file to them, but these three have never been wrong so I let it slide" he said with a care free tone, I looked back at the trio "pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Raiden Jigoku-tanzō and this is my Imouto Athena" said gesturing to my sister "it's a pleasure" she said bowing slightly, """no the pleasure is ours""" they said in unison, _'like seriously did the practice that or something'_, I then noticed that the aura they gave of was similar to that of my late mother, that of a demon and high class at that, I raised my own in reply and their eyes widened as if I had confirmed a theory that they held, "if I remember your file said that you both liked to play chess correct?" Yukina spoke up, "would you be interested in joining?" she asked we nodded in reply, "hurray members" she cheered as she pulled us into a hug, "can you approve my club now? Please? I got members now and I'll put posters up to try and get more" she asked the headmaster "fine he replied but if you don't get any members before the end of the week you won't get any budget and you'll have to buy the equipment out of you own pocket you can have one of the rooms in the old school building I'm sure Rias won't mind", "no that would be perfect" Rias replied "that place could do with more people to make it livelier", "yes!, club officially approved" Yukina exclaimed again hugging us tighter smothering me in her breasts stopping me from breathing, I began tapping on her arm and she let us go " sorry about that I just got really exited she said genuinely apologetic, "...no...that's...okay..." I replied between breaths as my nose began to bleed, I turned to my sister who looked concerned, "I'm fine" I said wiping the blood from my nose on the handkerchief she presented, "thanks" I said handing it back to her, "your welcome, perverted brother" she said apathetically the only time she used Ani instead of onii-chan was when she was accusing me of something, "I am not a pervert, in that situation even you would get a nose bleed and your a girl," I half shouted in reply earning my sisters foot been stopmped on top of mine blushing a shade of red akin to beetroot at the implication of her been into yuri, her actions earned us a laugh from the other four in the room as I yelled out in pain.

Ding dong ding dong

The bell cut in signifying the start of class and the headmaster ushered us out of the room "ill meet you two outside the old school building after school ends to choose a room" Yukina said as we all parted when I returned to class I found that my window was locked 'guess there goes the fresh air I was hoping to get' I sighed internally at the fact as I stared out of said window.

* * *

After school Raiden's POV

As we arrived at the old school building looking through the rooms we decided upon the larges available room, I told Yukina not to mention devils around my sister as I hadn't told her yet and that I would handle it soon and she agreed to tell the others we the proceeded to clear out the room ready for furniture and stuff as we left we hung the sign for the club to show we had taken is and set of home with it been later than anticipated we took a short cut through the most ominous feeling park I had ever come across where what unfolded shocked even me.

"onii-chan" my sister whispered clinging to the cuff of my sleeve, "it's going to be alright I said placing her behind a bush, " stay hear I'll be right back I said handing her my bag, "don't move till I get back" I said running in, to intercept the fallen angels attempt to finish of Hyoudou I blocked his light spear with a one of my own redirection his before mine shattered, "ho, so a s****y half breed want to protect his kin?" he asked that earned him a lightning strike that he narrowly dodged, at the use of my magic my form changed my hair changed colour to silver and grew into a mid-back length high held ponytail and now had two purple hair clips that held my hair out of my face, my pupils became narrower like a cats an my right iris changed colour to purple leaving my other yellow I formed another light spear throwing it off to the side and using my lightning directed him into its path now it was his turn to parry the spear as he charged at me and stabbed it into my stomach my sister had ignored my orders and came running over to embrace me in a hug as the fallen angel was about to strike her I felt two familiar presences appear behind me as the angel cried out in pain "that was for hurting my cute servant" Rias shouted at him angrily, the last thing I remember before blacking out was the back of a retreating fallen angel and the voices of Yukina and Athena calling out to me.

* * *

In the park Athena's POV

I had just witnessed a winged man stab a boy with a spear of light _'what sort of f****d up dream am I having hear?'_ My brother paced me behind a bush and handed me he bag I was so shocked at the sight that had played out in front of me that I didn't hear a word of what my brother had said but I saw his lips move so I knew he said something, I then heard a man's voice I guest to be the winged man's, "ho, so a s****y half breed want to protect his kin?" he said, wait half breed and kin what's he going on about I looked over the bush as lightning struck nearby and saw my brothers looks change as more lightning stuck and a light spear formed in his hand, he now had hair silver coloured hair that grew into a mid-back length high held ponytail and now had two purple hair clips that held his hair out of his face, his pupils became narrower like a cats and his right iris changed colour to purple leaving the other its original yellow colour he launched the spear that was then intercepted and charged at my brother stabbing him through the stomach, I ran to my brother side pulling him into a hug to protect him from the winged man whom had formed another spear but before he could strike he cried out in pain and fled I looked up to see Rias-sempai at the boys side and Yukina-senpai at my brothers his wound started to heal the moment she laid hands on my brother I then blacked out due to the mental overload of the situation.

* * *

**So chapter one is up what do you think? , Another character introduced and Raiden now has no choice but to tell his sister the truth about their heritage.**

**Again reviews welcome, This is Jigoku Kara no Koneko biding you farewell, Ii hope you to be reading your reviews and that you continue reading.**

**(A/N) sorry about the text not been separated i forget that underscores etc. aren't reconised by . again sorry for any reading inconveniences this may have caused.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Jigoku Kara no Koneko, hereby declare that I own nothing other than the oc's that appear in this chapter, and all credit should be given to the author Ichiei Ishibumi for the thanks of bringing us readers the original work of HighSchool DxD in the form of a light novel**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

[Scared gear communication]

* * *

Raiden POV

~Dream~

everything is black I bring my hand up to my face and see nothing I touch my eyes an feel the pain of something directly touching my eye balls so my eyes are open but I see nothing, 'am I blind I think', my thoughts eco around me, 'I guess this is my mind then but why am I here?' I think to myself, an unexpected reply resounds around me seemingly coming from a faint green glow in the left side of my vision flickering like a flame 'boy yes we are in your mind, but I don't have time to explain remember that big box that Abel gave you said it was a present from your mom that was half true, it is from you mom but Abel is the one whom acquired it upon the request of your mom he was to give it to you when the time was right I am the soul that resides it the item in that box and with you parroting near death last night our souls connected and we can now speak in your dr-a-s, it seems as I'm run-ng out of tim- open the box - you w-h to continue this talk now wake up my friend time -or -ch-l' with that the flame vanished and I woke up in my bed my vision covered with strands of aqua.

-Raiden's bedroom-

I awoke from my strange dream my vision dyed aqua, "Athena get of me we need to get ready for school", the rest of my senses started working and I could smell strawberries and feel two large almost marshmallow like objects on my back and I could hear moaning in a different tone to how my sister did blowing the hair from my face I saw my sister seemingly naked in front of me, _'okay who the f**k is that behind me?'_ I shifted my weight slightly rubbing my hand against what felt like I shouldn't be touching

"Kya", the voice now to my left let out a pleasured moan, "are you always this daring in the morning?" it asked in a half joking tone while sitting up, I now noticed that it was Yukina-sempai,

"Y-y-yukina, why are you naked in my bed?" I asked,

"you were so good last night Raiden-kyun" she said putting a hand to my face and one to her own with a reminiscent look on her face, _'okay really what the hell happened?',_ "so brave and handsome you looked really cute in your true form saving a fellow devil from a fallen angel", _'oh so that's what she meant',_

"So I guess I have to explain to my sister about all this then no matter what?", I ask rhetorically

"That you do o-n-i-i-chan~" my sister's voice came from behind,

"Okay fine but can we all put clothes on first this is rather embarrassing" I say blushing like a girl.

after we all got ready we gathered in the lounge and I told my sister of our real past and that because of her amnesia after the car accident I had lied to her to make it easier, Yukina filling in the blanks that I couldn't answer myself because I only had a small amount of knowledge on devils I told her that we are half siblings with different fathers and that id didn't change that she was my sister.

After explaining we were about to leave the house when I remembered that we didn't have our instruments told them to go on ahead of me as I ran back into the house, picking up the instruments and slinging them over my shoulders I noticed a box in the corner of the room and remembered about my dream, I walked over to the box as I got closer the stronger the pull towards the box got, opening it I found a staff with a long curved blade laid across it along with an image of a scythe consisting of the two piece in the box placing the picture aside I pulled the blade and staff from the box and held them together like in the picture, the scythe then burst into green flames and I dropped it on the floor once the flames died down I picked it back up it had welded itself together and now felt as light as a feather, [hey partner how's it going?],

"Hey it's you from the dream!" I shouted,

[Right first things first I am the sacred gear of the horseman of the apocalypse 'death', and there is no need to talk we can think to each other through our connection that was established when you connected the scythe],

'Okay' I think back to him 'how's that',

[Good] he replied [now to keep my weapon form with you at all times you need to dismiss it into a pocket dimension can you do that?] I make the scythe disappear and reply

'Can we talk on the way I'm nearly late for school',

[Yeah I'll explain some stuff on the way]

* * *

Athena's POV

-School gates-

After finishing processing the information that Yukina-sempai and my brother had told me, I turned to Yukina-sempai "sempai you go ahead I'll wait for my brother hear come to the tree that is stood solo in the caught yard at break you'll see something good",

"Hai, Athena-chan I would be my pleasure to spend break with you, but why the courtyard and not the clubroom?"

"You'll see" I said "you'll see"

-After a few minutes of waiting Raiden arrived at the school gates-

"Onii-chan, your late home room just started, what's up with the suit case?" I ask pointing to the bay that made him look like he was going on a two week trip to the caiman's,

"I brought the electric drum kit, oh and here," he said handing me a guitar that was in a bag "I brought you favourite one thought it would make you more comfortable, well let's get going" he said running backwards towards the doors

"Hey wait up!" I yelled running after him,

"Nope see ya at break where we agreed" he said laughing while spinning to face forward and go through the doors.

* * *

Raiden's POV

-In front of the tree in the courtyard-

As I were setting up my drum kit and connecting it to the speakers the voice in my head spoke up [so partner what's happening here I may have access to you memories but they don't explain anything in detail and I've been sleeping since the Great War so do enlighten me on this subject] he said in a curios manor,

'_Here look through this'_ I thought sending him some more memories of books that I had read, _'this should help' _

[Thanks partner, by the way your sister is coming over]

'Thanks I'll talk more later on after school, by the way I didn't catch your name' I thought to him

[Oh right I never did tell you did I? I am the God and personification of death, in fact I am the only God and personification of death all the others are just how other religions see me sort of split personality's but I am the main one if that makes sense and the name I prefer is Thanatos, boy pleasure to make your acquaintance now if you don't mind I have information I need to look at] he said and cut our connection before I could reply.

"Hey onii-chan got an amp" my sister asked in a slightly angry tone

"here" I said tossing it through the air "I put it in my pocket by mistake, get ready people will start noticing soon we're play ing song 13 from playlist 6" I say finishing connecting the kit to the speakers

"Okay" with that she leapt onto a branch of the tree and started tuning her guitar.

Yukina showed up just as we started to play an smiled at us as if she knew that we would have been doing something like this meanwhile I started singing after all the practice I had I could sing pretty much any song perfectly unhindered by how much stamina the drums took and still breath perfectly fine like nothing had happened afterwards so I thought why not? (Athena singing the parts I couldn't because of the timing requiring two people)

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favourite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb  
Blowing up I'll take you down  
Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubble-gum smile  
Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favourite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

I looked up as we finished and was shocked at the amount of people that had gathered around it was at least three times the amount I was expecting everyone just stared as me then Yukina spoke up giving a small round of applause "Raiden-kun that was amazing how doesn't that affect you breathing at all?", a few people in the crowd nodded as if wanting to ask the same question but were still frozen in amazement

"Oh, that, it's just practice" I said while pulling the drum kit apart placing it back in the suit case as I went

"We'll be in the clubroom at lunch we can talk more, then" Athena spoke up jumping down to my side from the tree as I closed the zip and stood up

"Well I'll see you then" she said then leaned into my ear, "get there before your sister I have something rather personal to ask you" she whispered and walked of smiling at my sister

"Onii-chan what was that about?"

"I'll tell you in the club room at lunch its related to this morning's talk I had with you" I lied. And walked of just as the bell rand for the start of class.

* * *

Athena's POV

-Classroom at lunch-

Just as I was about to exit the room Koneko grabbed my sleeve "Athena-san I didn't know you played the guitar what you did at break was amazing and your brother seemed like he was actually having fun the only time I've seen him like that in the few times I've seen him was when he entered from the window or when he played that prank on Issei-sempai", she said in the same apathetic tone as normal but with an intrigued look in her eyes

"yeah he's been like that since an incident three years ago when he put about 17 people in the hospital 4 of them ended in hospital and one of the 4 was a teacher that tried to stop him, he's in a wheelchair he can't walk any more he fell on a table and broke the base of his spine since then my brothers had problems relating to people because of how people were scared of him afterwards, and he sort of sealed of his emotions whatever you see is fake but he slips up when singing he still hasn't noticed so please don't mention his smile looking like a real one I'm afraid he'll stop if he knows"

"You truly care about you brother" she replied wiping a tear from my face,

"Yeah" was all I managed before crying into Koneko's shoulder as she pulled me into a hug

* * *

Yukina's POV

-Chess club's clubroom-

I was playing chess through the computer against the supposed highest difficulty and winning waving only lost one pawn "and Checkmate" I said as I surrounded the king and had won yet another game of chess "ha~a that was boring"

"What was?" came a voice from the door it was Raiden

"nothing in particular" I said "now let's get down to business, I want you to become my 'Queen' Raiden as you problem already know the 'Queen' in rating games is a piece that holds power second to no other than the 'King' and in some cases the 'Queen' can grow to be stronger than the 'King' you have great magical talent and I have only seen lightning magic that strong performed by one other person and she is Rias' 'Queen' so she is out of the question you might be even stronger than her and I can sense you hole heritage you would be a great ally so I request please Raiden become my 'Queen' I don't think I'll find anyone more suited to the position" I ask practically begging

"Unfortunately I must refuse, Yukina I have trust issues and as good of a person you seem to be I don't fully trust you." He said flatly his eyes held no emotion

'_just what happened to him to make him so cautious of every one he never seems to drop his guard and he only becomes more protective when his sister is around?'_ I think just then his sister steps into the room and he becomes pretty much furious like he was a different person I could taste the anger and resentment in the air

"Athena you're late and you've been crying who did this? Tell me, now" he said the anger now held in his voice.

* * *

Raiden's POV

-Chess club's clubroom-

"Unfortunately I must refuse, Yukina I have trust issues and as good of a person you seem I don't fully trust you." I said flatly remembering what happened the last time I trusted someone,

-Flashback-

"What the hell is this about I trusted you and you betrayed me, you said you were out casted from the fallen angel's group because you refused to falloff orders!?" I shouted at the one person that I had trusted that was outside of the family, "Answer me Kalawarner!" I shouted

"Well I lied who would ever want to be friends with a half breed like you?" she laughed manically "being me his head I need proof he's dead" she commanded the multiple stray exorcists that surrounded me, that flipped my switch big time

"fine you can all die" I said flatly as my wings spread from my back and my appearance changed like it did last night but my full form was visible with Nekomata form blend in ears and tail the same coloured silver as my hair "perish in a thunder clap!" I shouted as the biggest bolt of lightning you have ever seen struck the ground just as Kalawarner teleported away, when the lightning died down I looked around at the destruction I had caused I was stood in an extremely deep hole and not even the ashes of the priests remained "f**k she escaped" with that my mind returned to the clubroom

-Flashback end-

As the door opened I saw my sister enter the room her eyes were red from crying and the fact that I was angry at the memory of that day didn't help "Athena your late and you've been crying who did this? Tell me, now" I said the anger present in my voice

"Onii-chan your scaring me", that was all it took to snap me out of it,

"Sorry" I said pulling her into a hug, "but I still want to know what's wrong"

"I told Koneko-chan about our past and it made me upset remembering about it, so she kept me company till I calmed down you can ask her if you want she'll tell you the same thing"

"It's okay I believe you now let's have some food." I said and we started to eat.

* * *

**So chapter three is up what do you think? I added another glimpse of Raiden's past showing the reason he always seems so on guard and untrusting to hope fully give you a better understanding of his character, also due to the request of a guest's review from my other story, I tried cutting down the lager blocks of text but in some places it still seemed like it was unpliable, please review and tell me if I should keep righting like this.**

**Reviews welcome, this is Jigoku Kara no Koneko biding you farewell, I hope you to be reading your reviews and that you continue reading.**


End file.
